inspir20fandomcom-20200214-history
VAULT 1
is a weapon that materializes the divinity of the witch of betrayal. It is an iridescent and jagged dagger that is thin, brittle, and blunt. Its effectively nonexistent capacity as a weapon is that of a regular dagger at most, and it would not be suitable for even killing a single person. She is able to use it against normal humans, slaying her original and cleanly cutting off arm without issue. Shown by the complex shape of the blade, its actual purpose is that of a key used for rituals that is described by as an "indulgence from the Age of that is forgiven anything for one purpose." Such ceremonial knives are designed as mere decoration, and like those, was created under the school of thought that it was never to be used as a weapon. feels an ominous feeling every time he encounters it, realizing it is dangerous to after inadvertently analyzing it, manifesting as a feeling of pain in the Spells on his hand. Greatly differing from otherPhantasms, its unique ability is that it is the ultimate anti-magic Phantasm capable of dispelling and destroying any kind of thaumaturgy, an effect suitable to the Phantasm that is a manifestation of s nature as the “It "transgresses" on all the magecraft of the targets it pierces, contracts made from magical energy and life born from magical energy. Once it comes into contact with the ensorcelled item or person, enchantments, connections bounded through contracts, and creatures created and maintained by magical energy will all be returned to their original components in a state "before they were made." Contracts will be wiped clean and those with life will immediately cease to exist. There is a limit to what it is able to dispel, meaning artifacts on the rank of will never be returned to their original state no matter how low their rank. While its uses are limited under normal means, it has high effectiveness in theWar due to being able to manipulate the System. It is a blade of betrayal that will sever all connections between a r and by destroying every single rule that controls them, giving full control of the Spells to . She uses this on both r and causing and Spells to instantly disappear and transfer to after their contracts are nullified.She can also turn the dagger on herself, severing her contract with her without establishing a new one in its place. This does not seem to do anything to the Spells, as did not lose his after severed their contract this way; however, without a contract, they become vestigial and useless in attempts to force to commit suicide. The themselves must be the target, as it has no effect on contract with from simply stabbing his flesh. It is also capable of severinghold on after it is projected by are three claims of absolute obedience, the crystallization of a great magic, that a has over a n the War system. Unable to normally be controlled by humans, they are burdened by the "absolute condition for materialization", the authority of the Spell carved into them at the moment of summoning. They are holy marks signifying a magi's status as a Master, a system that was created by after the failure of thel War. Only known to the Three Families and , their truest purpose is to allow the winner of the Grail to force the to kill themselves so that the ritual to reach the with all seven Spirits can be completed. Obtaining Command SpellsEdit The grants a total of twenty-one Spells in each war. obtain three Spells, and have no choice but to cooperate with their due to their hold over them. Depending on the nature of the such binding is not necessary, while others may slay their instantly should all three be lost. They disappear as they are used up, and it can be said that a who uses up all three loses authority over their. Even if a contracts with multiple at once, they will only be given a total of three Spells that can be used on any contracted It is possible to steal more from other or receive more from the overseer depending on circumstances, and it is also possible that anyone interfering with the activities of the Church will have their Spells decreased. Their loss does not indicate forfeiture of position in the , as the contract with the is also part of being a Once all Spells have been given out, or even if fake substitute Spells are created in the case of contract with new proper Spells will not be created with the addition of a new contract.Command Spells do not disappear simply with the loss of a , but instead only when one gives up or loses their right to be a ] With regular, this happens instantly upon losing their t, and only members of the Three Founding Families have shown the ability to exercise the authority of a even without a Servant. They will not lose their Spells so long as there existwithout established contracts.When regains new Spells when six established contracts still remain in the War and without him being of the Three Families, it is an unprecedented feat explained only by the itself having high expectations of him and the unconscious desire in his heart. Lost Spells are reclaimed by the during the War and can be redistributed to new contractors who take on a who has lost their Master. While searching for new it will prioritize those who had been previously chosen. The Church provides protection to without or the reason of them having greater chance of obtaining leftover Command Spells. Masters aim to kill other rather than simply cut off their combat effectiveness so that they will not be able to take up another contract in the future. Of the d Spells that are left after the War, they are amassed in the hands of the supervisor and commissioned for safekeeping. It is possible to keep a contract after theWar has ended, as the only issue is the added strain on the magus after the support from the in the upkeep of the stops. Within theWar, the Spells are considered part of the right to participate, so the loss of all three means immediate forfeiture even if their is still alives are capable of using all three, but only two can effectively be used if they are attempting to win the war. They can freely use them on the Far Side, but would immediately be deleted upon returning to the proper War. As is a beyond the ability of the to fully control, he displays the ability to collect Spells and grant them to his making him a capable of destroying the very premise of the Spells appear on those selected by the some of which have been shown to manifest three years before the event. It is normal that the decides on those it deems worthy and have a reason to seek it. Those of the founding families are guaranteed a spot, and if not enough people arrive to fill all seven spots, irregulars will be chosen. While those of fully manifest on him before the war, those of first appear as a faint bruise until he summons his The shape of the seals is different for each ; they reflect the magical characteristic of the magus. take the shape of a sword, and Spells remind him of three intertwined snakes. Spells The seals typically appear somewhere on the arm, looking like tattoos at first sight. One unnamed r in mentions that his are on his lower back, negatively calling it a tramp stamp. Corresponding with the three uses, each has three parts to it, strokes, that fade upon usage. Once they are no longer a Master, they disappear completely, but traces can be seen. Upon receiving or losingSpells, there is often a slight pain. If the or tare in critical danger, it may throb to warn them. pells in ehave specific ranks and placements. They follow an angel motif. Each has a number of "wings" related to the appearances of the Seals, and an Angel Rank corresponding to one of the types of angels within the angelic hierarchy must take careful consideration into the usage of Spells because they can be indispensable as both an emergency measure and method of governing the . Depending on the relationship, they are the only thing keeping a bound to them, while others will stay by theirr even without them, and those like powerful s cannot be ordered without them. Some will become more antagonistic towards their should they attempt to bind them, so they pay careful consideration before using them. It is normal that a has general control of their t even outside of the Spells due to them being the anchor that ties them to the world with their magical energy. With those who have the Independent Action skill and can act independently from the , the Spells may be the only possible way to order them. Spells require no incantation unlike normal spells, and the only needs to put their mind to it and order the Imagining the shape of the Spell and giving the order as they release it is enough to activate it. The proximity does not matter, allowing for it to take effect even if the is miles away or through a Bounded Field advanced enough to cut off all other communication. It can be performed unconsciously if the command is direct enough, but will not be used if they are not serious about the CommandThe command needs to be put into words, so removing the jaw before it is fully spoken enough to stop it. Cutting off the hand with the Spells just as the command is spoken is also able to keep it from coming into effect. They are three absolute orders of unconditional obedience that can either restrain or reinforce the action of a While can control the actions of the recipient to an extent, they cannot take direct command of their life. Spells can force to do anything possible for them, even committing suicide. The strength of the command depends on the Master, directness of the order, and the amount of energy it requires. Those that are broad and long lasting will weaken the power of the Spell. Though it will last for a long time, orders like "protect me through this" and "win this battle" will make the pain associated with the command weak enough for a to disobey. Normally a command like "obey my every order completely" could not be done even with one hundred Command Spells, but a powerful enough Master can change the effect from "well, I'll respect Master's opinions slightly" to dropping them a rank if they disagree with the Master. Commands with simple orders like "deliver the next blow with all your power" and "don't break that glass" are the most absolute of commands, and even the most powerful of will find it hard to disobey. Those that both the Master and agree upon are most powerful, allowing for them to go beyond the ability to enforce orders. Supporting and amplifying the miracles beyond their normal capabilities become possible. While most cannot use Spatial Transportation on their own, ordering "go", having enough energy, and having the consent allows the Command Spell to overturn the normal methods ofcraft to make it possible to reach into the unprecedented level of Magic. Even vague orders to win that are absolutely agreed upon by both parties can have a great effect in amplifying the s energy so long as they are aspired towards victory. It can allow for a to exceed its normal maximum output and perform actions beyond its normal scope like distorting cause and effect to surely hit the target.n temporarily strengthening a it converts its magical energy into energy for theenough to fill even enormous circuit. Depending on the order, it will be impossible for the to even try to resist beyond a few scant seconds of great pain. When forced to act, the will use all of their abilities without any regard for their will. Like a machine, they can only watch and lament as they are manipulated. Weaker orders can be resisted at the cost of pain and decreased abilities. Those that are too broad can be almost completely ignored and have little lasting effect. Depending on the order, it will stay in effect for the duration of the War. It cannot be overturned by the , and only the cancellation of the contract will cause it to stop being in effect. The only way to stop a direct order from a Spell is through the usage of another Spell to overwrite it. Other types of orders can be removed without such a method, such as rescinding his order for to fight and asking for approval from to lift her command of not harming. If a is fatally wounded, an order such as "heal right this instant" will result in the wound being temporarily sewed shut with a thread of magical energy, allowing the to survive for a brief period; it does not, however, provide any actual medical treatment. If a is ordered to protect another person and that person may potentially seek to harm their Master, the cannot work with that person unless they confirm their intentions. While can attempt to resist orders and fight against them to a certain extent, the ability to completely go against them is to "shake the very foundation of the System.] As they are craft, the -rank Magic Resistance of and are great enough to repulse and withstand a single stroke of a Spell. has shown that some commands can completely overwhelm her, while she can fight back against those she is vehemently against. Against that of , she is shown to be constantly under the effect and would eventually succumb with time. Given that it takes most of their strength to resist, they feel as if they are being torn apart and do not have the strength to resist a second stroke, immediately being crushed under the weight of both commands. It is possible for a to lose all sense of themselves and forget the command given to them.Other means of resistance include: is such a that he could easily cancel the control of Spells of a normal , so he can only be controlled by Ispecial Spells. the "hero of rebellion" who vehemently fights against such "shackles" and possesses an abnormal EX Mad Enhancement, will only be weighed down by a singleSpell. He won't stop his advance or obey unless two are expended, and at the maximum level of where his energy goes beyond the binds of the contract, even three would not be enough to stop him. and having soul fused into his own, becomes a monster that can no longer be called a. He cannot be bound by Spells in such a state, and due to nfluence, could reject even a command from to kill himself. As Spells and Circuits are different systems of craft, it is possible to exercise them without the ability to circulate magical energy. The can be used and forged into highly practical magical energy that has no alignments, and enough of them can act as expandable mock Crests capable of rivaling houses that have built their Crests for generations. With enough Spells, it becomes possible to harm even a Transference Though they contain an enormous power and can be considered a kind of miracle, Spells are a form of exhaustible physical enchantment that can be transplanted or transferred through incantations. Depending on the willingness of the one losing the Spells, it can be done easily or forcibly with different methods. method of spiritual healing can only extract them with consent from the owner. an use Spiritual Healing with a brief moment of pain to take Spells willingly. admittedly not very good with transplant operations, can use her Surgical Procedure to transfer them in a process taking an hour. The only needs to trace the marks on a Master's hand to transfer their Spells, but it is impossible to extract them by force withcraft. They are protected by holy prayers, so only those who know the secret holy words may take them. Upon speaking the words, they are transferred one by one to the speaker. As the Spells are integrated with the Circuits, forcibly ripping off the Spells is roughly analogous to tearing out someone's nerves; therefore, if done poorly, the unfortunate victim can end up permanently crippled. Removing the limb and nerves containing the Spells allows for them to be taken and transferred at the person's leisure, but must be done before the original Master dies. No matter how superior of a , one cannot become a Master just by stealing a Spell because it is only something that can be done betweenand - Normally a book created for magical contracts, it has been adapted to serve as a Spell to grant false ownership of a to anyone. Created from a Spell, it is not the actual book that binds the but rather the Spell written in the book. While authority over the is implanted in the book, the original Master must have at least one remaining Spell for it to be effective, else the fake right cannot fully bind the t. It is also a physical item susceptible to being burned, so it can be targeted to free the The Sbound by it no longer receives magical energy from their real Master, so they must supplement it from elsewhere to stay manifested. It is connected to thet, so it bursts into flames upon their death.The rights of the real Master are given up during this period, removing their Command Spells and making them into a normal magus until the book is destroyed. Spell, what was previously the Shadow, that covers her body, acting like a dress instead of her wearing clothing. It does not appear to have any immediate function, and forcibly binds her body when she begins to reject it. Using on it is able to break her connection to has specialintegrated with her CircuitThey are incomparably stronger than normal, so they can control who could cancel the control of normal Spells. It is unknown if there is a limit to the number of commands she can make. Imitation Spells - Due to being an improper Master summoning an improper, does not obtain Spells for summoning She instead uses the power of the to forge herself an imitation Spell that is similar but not as powerful as the real thing. Upon using to steal contract, she appears to be branded with actual Spells. Granted to the r of the War, they are those left unused from previous Wars. They appear on the arm of the stretching from the elbow to the wrist, and far outnumber those granted to a Master. They can be given to Masters at the discretion of the Supervisor, such as a reward granted for stopping a Master and who could potentially disrupt the entire ritual. Spells - The Player obtains five special Spells from a mysterious woman for the War. The ritual lacks a seventh class but he acts as the seventh Master. They each have the ability to summon a single for up to five minutes, though the time can be lessened by using up too much energy or increased by taking in energy. There are a number of Spirits that can be selected, and multiple can be summoned at once. Each uses up a single stroke, and they can also be used like regular Spells. Spells - Rulers obtain two Spells for every summoned in a War from the Class Skill During thebut the cannot repurpose those of Masters.